Sheet rock or drywall panels are commonly used on walls and ceilings of homes. In the process of installing sheet rock or drywall, sheets of the material are usually secured to a stud wall. Thereafter the joints and seams existing between the respective sheets are taped. The tape is then covered with a drywall compound, usually a hardening putty. Thereafter, these puttied seams or joints are sanded which results in a smooth finish being formed along the seam and joint areas. This readies the surface for painting.
However, sanding the inside corner areas is particularly problematic. Sanding the corners with a conventional block sander requires much time and effort. More importantly, it is difficult to sand into the corner without gouging or digging grooves into one or both side walls.
Several sanders have been proposed specifically for the sanding of inside drywall corners. However, most proposed sanders are directed to speeding the sanding by sanding both walls at one time and do not address the problem of grooving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,708 does address the grooving problem and describes a corner sander having outer sanding walls that are separated by less than a ninety degree angle. In this manner, a wall sanded adjacent the corner without grooving the adjacent wall. However, the grooving is avoided at the expense of time, as only one wall at a time is sanded.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a drywall inside corner sander that is particularly designed to sand and finish both walls adjacent a drywall corner in an effective and efficient manner without cutting or forming grooves in the drywall compound in and around the drywall corner.